Macewing
Chapter 1 Heartbeat Elvere woke up. It was the middle of the night. "I'll never eat a mushroom again," he stammered. Elvere flew off the branch he was sleeping on to look around. "ELVERE!" a voice shouted "You're supposed to be watching over the young!" Elvere instantly recognized the voice. It was Vorial's. Elvere sighed. He did not want to mess with those whiny furballs. "You better show your leader better respect," Vorial scolded. "You can't expect me to do everything!" Elvere retorted, "Who do you think I am, Shade Silverwing?" Vorial rolled his eyes. "Look Elvere, I just want my colony's young to be safe, ok?" "Okay, I will do it next time," said Elvere. He watched Vorial fly away into the night. Yes! Elvere thought. Now I have the rest of the night to myself! Elvere flew around, feeling free. He rarely gets any free time. Elvere was a hard worker all his life, living in this colony. Him, along with the other fruit bats, are hard workers. Elvere longed to take a nap again. That is just what he did. The Earth collapsed. Trees fell. Elvere's heart beated more than it ever did before. He became covered in reddish-brown sand. Was it sand? Elvere couldn't think about it. The only thing he can imagine is pain and agony. Chapter 2 Sand from Hell Elvere took a deep breath of fresh air, wondering what happened. "It was just a nightmare..." he murmmured. But he was certain there was something behind it. "No, no, i'm goin' crazy" Elvere said to himself. Many fruit bats in Tear cave are odd and unusual, but Elvere must be going downright insane. How could it be an omen? "Elvere? Are you alright?" a splendid voice asked. "Kelxi! Um... I'm alright....." Elvere replied. Elvere always wanted to be Kelxi's mate, but wasn't brave enough to inform her. "Um... see you later Kelxi..." Elvere murmured with anxiety. He flew away. Should I tell her about the nightmare? he thought. Whenever Elvere saw Kelxi, she's the only thing he could think about until something else intersting occured. I should head back to Tear Cave, Elvere thought. It is his home. It seems like it's the only thing that can distract him from Kelxi, and the nightmare. Elvere dived into Tear cave. He was welcomed by the fruit bats gaurding the entrance. Elvere was very popular among his colony in the cave. "Hey Zon!" Elvere exclaimed. Zon was the one gaurding the western side of the entrance. Elvere had a strong freindship with Zon ever since they were newborns. "Kelxi told me that you weren't feeling well..." Zon said. "I'm okay, actually," Elvere informed. "I don't mean sick, Elvere," said Zon "Kelxi said that you might have had a nightmare." "OKAY!!!! OKAY!!!!!" Elvere shouted with rage. "I HAD A NIGHTMARE! Will you shut up now?" Zon tumbled backward. Elvere looked at the ground, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Zon, I don't know what made me-". Elvere was cut off by Zon. "It's alright Elvere." "Can you just tell me what happened?" he inquired. "I-I uh- the world...ended and I became covered in this burning sand," Elvere awnsered with anxitey. "I think I heard rumors about this sand like stuff called Mace," Zon said "They say it comes directly from hell." "Well.. see you!" Elvere said. Zon grinned and went back to duty. Chapter 3 Hybrid's Speech All the fruit bats gathered around the Great Rock, anxiously waiting to hear the leader speak. Vorial dived onto the great rock ready to give his speech. "Greetings, my people," Vorial announced. "We have a visitor tonight." A golden-grayish bat stepped onto the Great Rock. "I am Griffin," the bat said "I have came here to tell you fruit bats something you may not like to hear." "There is a conspiracy currently going on in the brightwing colony, plotting to claim Tear Cave," Vorial said. Elvere was shocked by the sudden news. "But...why?!" Elvere shouted at the Great Rock, echoing throughout the cavern. "I am puzzled too Elvere," Vorial calmly said to Elvere. "These brightwings want Tear Cave because of what is at the end of the tunnel," Griffin continued, "The grand tresure." All of the fruit bats gasped. They want the Spring? Elvere thought. It would a great prize for the brightwings. The water in the spring is plentiful. Elvere's mouth watered. He deeply desired to go quench his thirst at the spring. Elvere's thoughts were interrupted by Vorial's cough. "I Vorial, leader of the Fruit Bats, declares war!" Elvere gazed at Vorial in horror. Chapter 4 Thirst of the Traitors "Goungel, attention." The brightwing stood up. "Kelzel, attention." The brightwing stood up. "Oyal, attention." The last brightwing stood up. All three raider pack leaders were ready to take orders. "We shall assault Tear Cave and take it's spring," the commanding brightwing said, "If the fruit bats resist, kill them all until they surrender." "It is barbaric to kill of an entire colony," the brightwing continued. "When will we attack Tear Cave?" Kelzel asked. "Tommorow evening." All of the rouge brightwings had the same thoughts that Elvere had earlier. Quenching their thirst in the cooling spring. They desired Tear Cave's to a greater extent now. Oyal flew, Kelzel flew, and Goungel flew. The three raider pack leaders gave a cry. All of the forty-seven rouges flew into the air, ready to claim the cave. Chapter 5 Requested Raid Her fur was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Elvere was roosting at the top of the cave, staring at Kelxi. "Elvere, what are you doing?" a voice echoed from behind. It was Zon. "You are staring at Kelxi, aren't you?" Elvere nodded. "Elvere, please do something else, will you?" Elvere frowned at Zon. Will he back off? "Elvere, you got to prepare for the attack, everybody needs your help," Zon scolded "staring at Kelxi isn't going to do anything useful." It was an impressive lecture from Elvere's eyes. He stopped roosting. Elvere was motivated. He picked up rocks and fortified with them. Zon went to his post. The attack will come any minute now, thought Elvere. At the entrance, Zon stalked a few brightwings, flaring their impressive wings, ready to kill. They lunged at the gaurds. One scratched Zon across the face, but he retaliated and bit the golden bat. The bite was moratal. The brightwing lay on the ground, dying. Zon looked at the dying, helpless brightwing. Zon has never taken a life. But he had to. With one fell swoop, Zon killed the brightwing. But a large swarm of brightwings stormed into the cave. Zon couldn't count how many, as it seemed impossible. Elvere struggled with a brightwing with a scrape on it's wing. They strangled, slashed and bit each other. They wouldn't rest until one dies. Finnally, Elvere impaled the bat. It's motionless body fell on top of a jagged rock. There was blood on Elvere's impaling claws. A few were dead, but not enough to force the rouge brightwings into retreat. Another brightwing lunged at Elvere, but in a split second Elvere slit it's throat. Oyal slashed at a struggling fruit bat, ending it's pathetic life. One was dead. One death closer to the spring, and new land. Oyal killed another, and another. He won't stop until Tear Cave was his. He will eradicate without mercy. He spotted Elvere. Oyal glided onto him. Elvere swiped at Oyal, scraping him. Elvere bit Oyal, and got him into a chokehold. Oyal couldn't breathe, he cannot drink from the spring now, as he will never. But then, a flare of optimisim went through his body. Oyal released himself from the chokehold, bit Elvere, and strangled him to the ground. Oyal dragged Elvere to the spring. Elvere looked at the on-going battle. He desired to help, but now he can't. He was sure that this rouge brightwing will bring him to his death.Oyal dropped Elvere into the spring. The fight sounded now sounded like newborns play-fighting, as it was so quiet now, at the end of the cave. "You, fruit bat, what is your name?" Oyal inquired. What is going on? Thought Elvere. Why isn't he killing him? "Get the Sand," said Oyal. That was all he said. A split-second after his sentence, Oyal breathed an echo map into him. How could Elvere understand it? He doen't have same echolocation as brightwings. Elvere went into a combat stance. "Why do you you want me to..." Elvere was cut off by a disturbing sound. Oyal killed himself. There was now blood in the spring. Elvere heard the echo map. It lead to a human home. Category:Stories